I'm the Hunter
by AgatHatsumomo
Summary: Yaoi. Se situe après la 4ème enquête du premier jeu, entre Phoenix et Hunter NaruhodoXMitsurugi. Le titre est basé sur une chanson de Björk. Reviews appréciées.


I'm the hunter. (You could smell it.)

Le bruit court avant l'heure de mon amour

J'avais coutume de dérober jadis mes pensées.

Mibu no Tadami

La soirée était arrosée, trop, au goût du Phoenix, qui était prêt à jurer que dès le lendemain il aurait littéralement mal aux cheveux, chose qu'il redoutait, extrêmement, pour les raisons qu'on sait.

Il se dirigea d'une démarche hésitante vers les toilettes de l'izakaya dans le but de s'y… rafraîchir les idées. Il fut surpris par le luxe de l'endroit, grand, et surtout pourvu d'imposants miroirs disposés en vis-à-vis de chaque côté de la pièce au-dessus des lavabos.

(Je me demande si c'est compris dans la note du restaurant. Auquel cas, l'inspecteur Tektiv risque d'avoir une sacrée surprise tout à l'heure…)

Mais ce qui le surprit davantage –et le dégrisa en un instant- ce fut d'y trouver Benjamin Hunter. Le jeune procureur semblait perdu dans la contemplation de son reflet, pâle et mélancolique, quand il vit s'ajouter dans la surface argentée, celui de son éternelle obsession.

A l'air d'interrogation muette de ce reflet, Benjamin Hunter baissa les yeux.

………

(…)

Vous… vous aussi vous avez un peu… abusé ?

Je n'ai pas touché à un seul verre… enfin, presque pas…

Hunter… Quelque chose vous tracasse, mais quoi ? Vous êtes libre à présent. Pas seulement du centre de détention mais aussi… dans votre cœur.

……Wright…En fait…Je……

(Un instant !)

Sentant venir quelque dérobade, dans un sursaut d'audace, auquel l'alcool servait peut-être de tremplin, le jeune avocat de la défense posa alors sa main sur celle de son ancien condisciple, l'emprisonnant.

!!!…L… lâchez ma main, Wright.

Phoenix décida alors de jouer son va-tout. De sa main libre, il brandit son badge d'avocat.

(Prends ça !)

Le silence se fit.

Benjamin… Si je suis devenu avocat de la défense, ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'ai souffert d'être seul contre tous dans le passé. C'est aussi parce que, pendant quinze ans, j'ai souffert… de ne plus te voir.

Il vit alors avec émotion les yeux du procureur briller comme des perles, la pâleur de son beau visage se colorant de rose. Et cette fois l'alcool n'y était pour rien.

Subjugué, Phoenix ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus, n'existait plus que par ce regard, qu'il avait, inconsciemment, recherché si longtemps.

Alors, comme libérant d'un coup toute la passion qu'il avait accumulée pendant ces quinze années, Benjamin Hunter, l'attirant à lui en saisissant sa cravate, enlaça Phoenix dans un baiser ardent, libérant à son tour les sentiments du jeune avocat.

De leurs yeux s'échappait la rosée des étoiles. Comme les plus nobles vitraux, les miroirs célébraient à l'infini l'union des deux hommes. Les mains se cherchaient, mais les cœurs s'étaient enfin trouvés et parlaient dans la langue des corps.

Soudain, Hunter mit fin à l'étreinte, et d'une voix blanche, tout en rajustant son col à jabot.

Bien, Wright, peut-être devrions-nous donner à nos personnes un air un peu plus présentable avant de retourner auprès de nos compagnons.

(Retour sur terre on dirait… En tous cas ces joues roses lui vont bien. Et ce parfum… eh mais, ça vient de ma manche ! Bon pour la peine je ne lui dis rien sur les quelques cheveux noirs et pointus sur son costume…)

Mais peu lui importait. Tout en défroissant la cravate qu'il avait nouée auparavant autour d'un pic de sa coiffure et qui lui donnait des allures de lutteur de Muay Thai, Phoenix savait désormais que Benjamin Hunter ne ferait plus de cauchemars, plus jamais.

…

A l'extérieur, Paul Defès sourit avec satisfaction. Il connaissait bien cet endroit et la raison pour laquelle les miroirs étaient si nombreux dans les lieux d'aisance. Vraiment le crime parfait.

HUNTER

If travel is searching  
and home what's been found  
I'm not stopping

I'm going hunting  
I'm the hunter  
I'll bring back the goods  
but I don't know when

I thought I could organise freedom  
how Scandinavian of me  
you sussed it out, didn't you?

You could smell it  
so you left me on my own  
to complete the mission  
now I'm leaving it all behind

I'm going hunting : I'm the hunter

(You just didn't know me)


End file.
